Ulysses
Ulysses is a former Captain of the Griffon Guard of Griffonstone. Personality He seems to care very much about his pride as griffon, looking down to other creatures, like ponies. It's revealed that he really hates ponies, wanting to go at a war with them, partning with Arimaspi to get that to happen. He shows his evil side when he uses Quentin as a bargaining chip to get King Guto to give him the crown. After getting the Idol of Boreas, it's revealed that he was using Arimaspi to get what he wanted, but he is unable to realize that Arimaspi was counting with that and is able to turn things agains him. While in prison, he becomes full of anger and hate against the ones who contributed to his fall. Skills He has the same skills as a normal griffon. After becoming the Lord of Chaos' servant, he gets from him the power over electricity. Before going to fight Hawthorn, the Lord of Chaos gives him more power, allowing him to use darkness nature, what gave him the ability to heal from mortal wounds and create a barrier. Ulysses also gained the ability to combine these two natures in order to create the blacklight nature that allows him to induce electric pain without causing actual damages and also to throw a laser-like beam capable of penetrating anything. However, this combined nature is very unstable and capable of consuming the user if not controlled properly. He was able to evolve his control over blacklight nature in a way that he was able to use the Warrior of Dark Light, an advance form of magic. It is a spectral warrior that protects him and acts on his behalf. Ulysses can only create its skeletal features, such as ribs for defense or arms to interact with his surroundings. Description in the Saga Mission to the Griffon Kingdom He is with the king and his nephew when Shining Armor arrives. He is not very found by him, due to his arrogance and hard attitude. He scolds Gael when he is talking to Princess Greta, before taking her to the throne room and is completly against the idea of the accused guard be sent back to Equestria. Later, he meets with Arimaspi and tells him that making a pony guard steal the Idol of Boreas to create war between ponies and griffons failed. In "A Tour Around Griffonstone", although not wanting to, he is forced to let Gael to give a tour to Shining Armor around Griffonstone. He later meets with Arimaspi who tells him that he has a new plan to create war between ponies and griffons, showing him the pegasus he hypnotized. In "Attempted Regicide", he is present when King Guto is almost killed, but even when Shining saves his king, he remains distrustful with the unicorn, wanting to supervise his investigations about the attempted regicide, until King Guto had to send him reinforce the defense of the castle. Then, Ulysses informs Arimaspi about the failure of the plan to kill King Guto. In "The Tale of Arimaspi", during his meeting with Arimaspi, the latter makes a new plan to create a war between griffons and ponies and to get his brother out of Tartarus. In "Dethronement", using the guards Arimaspi hypnotises, Ulysses invades the castle, captures Quentin and demands that King Guto surrender the crown to him for his nephew's life. After the trade, Shining and Gael try to attack him, but he is prepared with guards who are able to subdue the duo and then tehy take them to the dungeons. He also tries to seduce Princess Greta, but she scraches his face and he sends his guards to take her and her family to their respective chambers. He then sits on the throne, while he claims the title of king. In "The Idol of Boreas", he and Arimaspi go to take the Idol of Boreas. Once Ulysses has it and takes control over griffons, he tries to betray Arimaspi, using a guard to block the way and corn him, but Arimaspi reveals that some griffon who is already under the control of someone is not affected by the Idol of Boreas and so the one-eyed monster uses the guard to subdue Ulysses and to take the idol. Once he has the Idol of Boreas, Arimaspi starts to get control over griffons. In "The Fall of Arimaspi", he and the other guard fight Shining until King Guto, Gustave and Quentin arrive, fighting against them then. He is apparently defeated, as King Guto is then seen using his crown and then he reveals that Ulysses was now captive in one of the cells of the dungeons. Star Knight and the Nine-Tailed Fox Ulysses is in prison in Griffonstone, when the Lord of Chaos shows some interest in him. He sends Rothbart to release him and test his worth. He does so and Ulysses escapes from his cell. While escaping from the castle, he is able to subdue some guards, but when he arrives to the entrance of the castle, Gael puts himself in the way and he and Greta try to use the Idol of Boreas to make him return to the cell. However, using all the hate he feels, Ulysses is able to break free and subdues Gael, preparing to deal with him, but Rothbart stops him and takes him away. He meets Medusa then and becomes impressed with her ability to turn other into stone. Later, as a way to prove his force, Ulysses faces Chrysalis' mutants. In "The Demon Fox Cloat", Ulysses is tasked, along with Grogar and Adagio, by the Lord of Chaos to teste the force that Prince Star Knight has. Following a plan of Grogar, they capture Leaf Mane and turn her into an evil self of her using wild energy and then Ulysses and Grogar went to the inside of the dome of roots Adagio makes the General of Nature to create a around the place where Star Knight's birthday party is being held where they face Twilight, Blue and Shining. Eventually, they subdue them, but then Ulysses battles with Star Knight, who uses on him his new spell first, but then the griffon starts to battle seriously and almost defeats Star. However, the young prince gets in the first phase of his transformation as Jinchuriki and defeats Ulysses. Having all the data he wanted, Grogar tells Ulysses that the mission was over and, even so Ulysses protested, they flee. Later, the three villains report to the Lord of Chaos what happened. In "One-Tail in Danger", he is present when Adagio returns from her mission to capture One-Tail without the Tailed Beast, what made him to mock her. In "Rescuing the Leader of the Pony-Panthers", he, along with the other villains, appeared to help the Lord of Chaos to extract One-Tail from Strongpaw. During the extraction he is the most ansious about the approach of the Generals. Later, when the Lord of Chaos, in the end of extraction, ordered to his villains to kill Strongpaw, Ulysses voluntaries himself to do it, but Strongpaw is able to regain consciousness and defend himself until the arrive ot he Generals of Order, who forced the villains to flee through the Dream World. In “An Unexpected Meeting at the Bridge”, he and Grogar meets with Star, Shining and Gleaming Shield at a bridge at their returning to the Light Kingdom. He taunts Star using Moonlight, prompting him to assume his three-tailed form in response. Before this, Ulysses eludes Naruto, enjoying the battle while provoking Star further. It was only after Star submitted to Nine-Tails’ influence and entered his mindless four-tailed form that Ulysses took the fight seriously, but he is unable to harm him and force Star away with a lightning spear. Feeling tired for all the energy he spent, Ulysses fells on the ground. He is healed by Grogar enough so he could regain his strength back and they both go to Arimaspi’s territory, where they meet with the other villains to seal Two-Tails. In “Painful and Surprising Revelations”, Ulysses and the other villains help the Lord of Chaos extracting Two-Tails from Gigi. In “The Capture of Four-Tails”, Ulysses captures the Jinchuriki of Four-Tails and is present to seal it and Three-Tails. In “Moonlight’s Song of Pain”, Oogie Boogie helps his master finishing sealing Three-Tails and Four-Tails. After the sealing, he has a fight with Moonlight, where she is able to subdue him with her voice. In “The Capture of Five-Tails”, while Grogar fights Vapour Fist, Jinchuriki of Five-Tails, Ulysses tries to hold Golden Paladin and Heartbeat on. However, due to the fact they are more powerful and in advantage, they are able to defeat him. He escapes then with Grogar, taking the Jinchuriki with them. In “The Capture of Six-Tails”, he and the other villains seal Five-Tails inside the Demonic Statue. In “The Capture of Seven-Tails”, he and the other villains seal Six-Tails inside the Demonic Statue. In “Lord Hawthorn, the Perfect Jinchuriki”, he goes ask the Lord of Chaos to allow him to go capture the Jinchuriki of Seven-Tails, only for him to reveal that he was already captured by the General of Chaos. However, the Lord of Chaos allows Ulysses to go capture the Jinchuriki of Eight-Tails, Hawthorn, giving him more power to do it, as Hawthorn is a perfect Jinchuriki. Arriving to where Hawthorn is, he engages a fight with him, using his light nature against him, however Hawthorn uses his horns and also light nature, being able to gain the advantage. But then, by using two clones, Ulysses is able to strike him, but the Jinchuriki became bored with the fight and tried to leave, however he is tracked by Ulysses due to some of his lightning being in Hawthorn’s body. Hawthorn enters in the first phase form and attacks. Ulysses, recognising it from his fight with Star Knight, tries halting Hawthorn with a illusion spell. Hawthorn pretends to be paralysed by it, causing Ulysses to lower his guard and allowing Hawthorn to hit him fatally. But his darkness starts to heal him and Hawthorn, deciding to finish things off, fully transforms into his tailed beast, firing a blast that is defended by a dark defense created by Ulysses. The griffon then uses the power of blacklight nature on Hawthorn, which makes him rampage in pain and almost crushes Ulysses with one of his tentacles, but he severes the tentacle with a blacklight laser. After that, Ulysses takes him. In "The First Challenge", he appears before the Lord of Chaos to give Hawthorn. In “The First Challenge”, when he and the other villains prepare to seal Eight-Tails, it’s revealed it was only one of the Eight-Tails' tentacles disguised as Hawthorn. Because he was not able to see through the façade, the Lord of Chaos tries to crush Ulysses’ heart as punishment, but Adagio, to the surprise of everyone, pleas to the Lord of Chaos to spare Ulysses’ life, explaining that, by doing that, he would become with less servants to do his bidding in his plan. This argument makes the Lord of Chaos to spare Ulysses, giving his heart to Adagio. She then returns it to Ulysses, who starts to imply that she only helped him because she likes him, what irritates her. In “Discuss Between Regents”, it’s revealed that Ulysses, after his failure in capturing Eight-Tails, was grounded by the Lord of Chaos, forbidden from leaving the hide-out. However, when Petal Sprout arrives with news about the summit, Ulysses decided to attack it to prove his value to the Lord of Chaos. When he tries to leave, Adagio tries to stop him from leaving, but without success, and he goes to the Tower of Iron. In “The Power of the Regents”, his presence his discovered and the guards of Trottinghan mobilizes to capture him and he kills dozens of guards, attracting King Aspen to his location. The two engages in a fight but Ulysses is unable to pierce the king's light armor. Aspen's lightning-augmented psychical attacks prove similarly formidable, and it is only by manifesting an underdeveloped Warrior of Dark Light that Ulysses survives Aspen's blow. Ulysses tries to discourage further contact from the king by coating the Warrior of Dark Light with dark laser, but the king attacks regardless, willingly forfeiting his left horn in order to avenge Hawthorn, his younger brother. Ulysses and Aspen prepare to attack each other yet again, but are stopped by Strongpaw. He, along with Shining and Arcing Thunder, attacks, but Ulysses escapes by caving the room in with his Warrior of Dark Light and he and Adagio go to the conference room, where Ulysses’ attempt to attack Twilight is blocked by Mystic Heart. With his energy running low, Ulysses nearly succumbs to her vapour nature, only to be saved by Petal Sprout’s clones. He escapes from the queen but is met by King Hard Stone, who seemingly vaporizes him with his particle nature. Ulysses is saved at the last moment by the General of Chaos. In “Declaration of War”, the General of Chaos brings Ulysses to the Lord of Chaos’ presence, where, although he shows his disappointment in him disobeying him, he also shows to be impressed with the griffon’s better control over the darklight nature and how he was able to challenge the regents the way he did. In “Revealing the Spy”, he attends a meeting called by the General of Chaos where he reveals that they now knew where Star Knight was and that he would send their new ally to get him, with that ally revealing to be Gentle Light, the General of Death. In "The Submission of the General of Death", he watches how the General of Chaos enslaved Gentle Light and made her use the Reincarnation Curse to bring some of the deceased villains back. In "The War Begins", Ulysses is present when the General of Chaos sends them to mobilize. In "The Song of the Siren", Adagio and Ulysses plan to attack the academy. Invading it, Ulysses fights the headmistresses and later all the ones in the academy, having an army of dark ponies. With the dark ponies defeated, he uses the Warrior of Dark Light. Adagio then tries to convince Ulysses to stop, only to having him attack her, but, with the help from Moonlight, Sweetie Belle and Radiant Hope, who encouraged her with their voices, is able to get the advantage and pleaded to the Lord of Order for help. He appears and returns her pearl to Adagio, giving also other pearls to the other three. Together, they are able to defeat Ulysses and Adagio asks the Lord of Order to give Ulysses a second chance and so he sends him, along with Adagio, to a place where can get that chance. Appearances Legends: *Y - Appears and have an active role *N - Do not appears and is not mentioned directly by the characters. *B - Appears, but have a passive role or his or her appearance is implicit *M - Mentioned directly by the characters. Trivia *This image belongs to XxChristianVixenxX. *Ulysses had been the main reason for some of the times Star lost the control over Nine-Tails' energy, being those times the attack on the little prince's birthday party and also when they meet at a bridge on Neighagra Falls. On the latter, Star entered on the second phase of his jinchuriki mode. *Of all the villains participating in the extraction of the tailed beasts, Ulysses is the one that hates the process the most, always complaining and trying to find a way to avoid it. References Category:Order and Chaos Saga Characters Category:Griffons Category:Royal Guards Category:Villains